


0215

by resonae



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bday porn for Ravi. That's it. Because this <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B90J_4CCcAAURw6.jpg">pic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0215

Wonsik swam across the giant hot tub to grin against Hongbin, pushing his chin onto the other 93’s knees. “Okay, this must have cost a lot.”

 

Hongbin shrugged. “Well. It wasn’t too bad for two nights.” He grinned down at Wonsik and shoved his face away. “I thought you’d appreciate it.”

 

“I _do_ appreciate it. God damn, this hot tub is bigger than most pools.” He kicked away from Hongbin, sighing happily at the hot water around him. It felt nice, and it was a break they’d all needed. “Where’s Taekwoon hyung?”

 

Hongbin glanced back. “He said he was going to go find bigger towels… The ones in the room aren’t fluffy enough for him, apparently.” He rolled his eyes and Wonsik laughed, kicking back toward Hongbin to rub his lips against Hongbin’s cheek. Hongbin grinned and shoved him away, but not hard enough to actually send him back.

 

Wonsik somehow ended up with a lap full of Hongbin, his fingers running down Hongbin’s muscled back as they laughed into each others’ lips and ground against each other. “So _this_ is why private hot tubs are nice, huh.” Wonsik snickered, rubbing his hands over Hongbin’s bare ass, and Hongbin grabbed his thighs in response with a smirk.

 

“I’m sure you’d manage _something_ even if it wasn’t public.” Hongbin raised an eyebrow.

 

Wonsik raised an eyebrow to match. “Like you wouldn’t?”

 

Hongbin laughed and ran his hands down Wonsik’s back, fingers dancing across the broad shoulders. “Touché.” He pressed their lips together again, and they spent time exploring each other, hands roaming anywhere and everywhere they could reach. When they parted, breathless, Wonsik jumped under Hongbin. “What?”

 

“Jesus _Christ_ , hyung.” Wonsik muttered, and Hongbin looked back to see Taekwoon at the other end of the tub, sank down to his nose. “You could’ve said something.”

 

Taekwoon frowned at them but said nothing. “Why are you wearing _clothes_?” Hongbin demanded, pushing out of Wonsik’s lap to make his way across to Taekwoon. “No one else is even going to see.” Wonsik snickered and made his way over to the vocal, grinning when he saw Hongbin’s fingers hooked on the waistband of Taekwoon’s shorts. Taekwoon had his fingers wrapped around Hongbin’s wrist and he looked lost. “Oh, come on.” Hongbin grinned. “Wonsik wants to see. It’s his birthday.”

 

Taekwoon glanced up at Wonsik, looking even more lost. “It’s not Wonsik’s birthday yet,” he said quietly, and Wonsik burst out laughing. He sidled up to Taekwoon’s side and pressed his lips against a pale shoulder, already dyed red from the heat of the water.

 

“So if it _was_ , you would?” He nibbled playfully at the shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a mark but not to break the skin. He lapped at the imprints. “Hongbin and I are both naked. Doesn’t really seem fair.”

 

“I didn’t tell you guys to be naked,” Taekwoon replied coolly, shoving both of them away. Hongbin stuck his tongue out at that but Taekwoon just shrugged, sliding down the walls of the hot tub until he could rest his head against the edge, closing his eyes and crossing his legs in that way that always made Wonsik’s stomach tighten.

 

Hongbin frowned, but the frown soon melted into a smirk. “Well, I guess then Wonsik and I should just enjoy ourselves by ourselves, then.” Taekwoon didn’t even flinch, and Hongbin just pushed himself onto Wonsik’s lap anyway. “That’s the plus of being in a 3-way, don’t you think? One person doesn’t want the sex, but two people still do.”

 

Wonsik just laughed, pushing his hips upward to grind up to Hongbin. He let Hongbin grind down onto him, hands roaming everywhere along his body and letting Hongbin suck dark marks all over his chest. He grinned when Hongbin parted, their cheeks both equally flushed. Hongbin smiled at him and they glanced over, but Taekwoon hadn’t even moved. His breathing was normal and his cheeks weren’t any more flushed than they had been when he first came into the tub, even though his blushes showed obviously on his pale skin. “What the hell, hyung,” Wonsik grumbled, hands at Hongbin’s waist.

 

Taekwoon peeked an eye open. “..This isn’t anything new.”

 

Hongbin and Wonsik stared at the oldest in their trio for a while in silence while Taekwoon just stared, and Hongbin burst out laughing. “Okay, he’s got a point. We need to come up with something new.” Apparently they’d used the make-enough-sex-noises-until-Taekwoon-gets-interested too often. Hongbin pushed himself off of Wonsik and slid over to Taekwoon, hands pressed against the shirt covering Taekwoon. “Come on, hyung. It’s Wonsik’s birthday.”

 

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow and tossed his hair out of his eyes. “So… when it’s not Wonsik’s birthday, I don’t have to?” There was an echo of a smirk on his lips, just barely there, and Wonsik leaned back.

 

“Hyung, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, you know. We ask all the time, but. You know. We don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Wonsik swirled his hands in the clear water. “I mean. It’s not really my birthday yet, anyway.”

 

Hongbin and Wonsik looked sheepishly at each other, fingers twirling embarrassedly in the water. The silence was broken by a soft chuckle and both looked up in surprise. “…Wonsik, come here.” Taekwoon said, voice as quiet as his laugh was. Wonsik waded curiously over and Taekwoon took his hand, pressing his lips against the tips of his fingers before pushing it into the water and guiding it between his legs and beneath his swim shorts. “..Go ahead, then.”

 

Wonsik blinked but scooted closer, pushing his hands to hold Taekwoon’s thigh with one hand and pushing his fingers up. His eyes widened when his fingers slipped in easily and Taekwoon let his legs fall apart a little wider. “What – you _prepped_ yourself?”

 

“What?!” Hongbin screeched, splashing over. His eyes were wide and he slipped his hand with Wonsik’s, tugging Wonsik’s wrist away so he could do the same. “ _When_?!”

 

Taekwoon gave them both a look. “..You really thought I went to get fluffier towels? I thought that was a dumb excuse but you actually bought it, huh…” He looked exasperated and Hongbin burst into laughter. He hooked his fingers onto Taekwoon’s pants and slid them down, tossing them behind him to let it float in the water. 

 

“How come you stopped Hongbin before, then?” Wonsik wondered out loud, tugging Taekwoon’s shirt off along with it. He frowned as he always did when he saw Taekwoon without a shirt. “You need to eat more.” Taekwoon used to have the most muscle when they first debuted, lean muscles everywhere on his arms and what was often called ‘chocolate’ abs. But now he’d lost it all and he weighed the least out of all six of them even though he was easily one of the tallest.

 

“I do eat a lot,” Taekwoon protested, and Wonsik didn’t have anything to say because he _did_. “I was joking around with you guys.”

 

Hongbin rolled his eyes and slid behind Taekwoon, pushing him forward so he was on Wonsik’s lap. Wonsik nibbled at Taekwoon’s lower lip. “Can I just… put it in?”

 

Taekwoon didn’t respond – he just narrowed his eyes and reached into the water to take Wonsik into his hands, carefully sinking down onto Wonsik. “That,” he whispered, when he was fully seated onto Wonsik’s lap, “was the point.”

 

Wonsik grinned at him, but his hands were gripped tightly around Taekwoon’s hips, fingers digging white crescents into the already pale flesh. Hongbin came up behind Taekwoon to nibble lightly at the skin, hands coming down Taekwoon’s sides to intertwine with Wonsik’s. “Fuuuuuck,” Wonsik groaned, when Hongbin started to carefully guide Taekwoon up and down Wonsik’s cock. “You feel good.”

 

Taekwoon dropped his head onto Wonsik’s shoulder, opening his mouth to tap his teeth against Wonsik’s shoulders but not bite down. “It feels weird..” His breath was uneven, trembling every time Hongbin eased him back down onto Wonsik and hitching when he pulled him off.

 

“Does it hurt?” Hongbin asked, sounding a little worried. “Maybe you didn’t loosen yourself enough?”

 

“No, just..” Taekwoon squirmed and pushed his hands on top of his stomach. “There’s water coming in every time.”

 

Hongbin burst out laughing at that, nibbling on Taekwoon’s earlobe. “It’ll just leak back out later. As long as it’s not uncomfortable.” Taekwoon shook his head and wrapped his arms around Wonsik’s shoulders instead, sucking dark marks when Wonsik tightened his grip on Taekwoon’s hips and started thrusting upward. Taekwoon, just like how he was every other time, wasn’t very vocal during sex, but Wonsik strained for the hitched breaths and gasps that he punched out of Taekwoon with each thrust and grinned at how Taekwoon’s grip on his shoulders tightened every time. His eyes met Hongbin’s past Taekwoon’s shoulders and Hongbin grinned at him. “Not coming in?” Wonsik asked, each syllable strained with a thrust.

 

“I wanna see you come inside him first.”

 

Taekwoon’s grip on Wonsik’s shoulders tightened for a moment. He shivered, insides tightening around Wonsik for a second and making Wonsik groan. “How can you talk like that with such a pretty face..” Taekwoon muttered, and Wonsik laughed, tilting his head back so he could press his lips against Taekwoon’s cheek and seek out his lips. Taekwoon squirmed on his lap and tightened when Hongbin pressed against them, arms snaking around Taekwoon to take his cock in his hands. “Bean,” Taekwoon breathed.

 

“You two are too hot.” Hongbin chuckled. “I wanna see Wonsik come but I wanna fuck you, too.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Wonsik breathed. “ _Fuck_ , you two are gonna drive me fucking insane.” Taekwoon’s entire body was tight from Hongbin stroking him up and down, and Wonsik growled, angling himself lower so he could just pound upward into Taekwoon. Taekwoon was shaking, back arched in a large circle into Hongbin’s chest, and it wasn’t long until Taekwoon let out a short, quiet cry and tightened even more around Wonsik, and Wonsik let out his own cry, thrusting deep inside Taekwoon and sinking his teeth into his shoulders.

 

He didn’t even realize Taekwoon had bit into him until he came down from his orgasm high and Taekwoon was still biting down onto his shoulder. Hongbin grinned at both of them, pressing kissed onto Taekwoon’s shaking shoulders and leaning forward to meet Wonsik in a kiss.

 

“The water..”

 

Wonsik leaned back. “Hm?”

 

“It’s gross, I came in it.”

 

Hongbin laughed and bit into Taekwoon’s shoulder. “It’s fine, I caught most of it. Plus there’s the filter. If you want we can move over.”

 

Taekwoon sighed and shook his head, squirming and making Wonsik groan again. “Wait, wait, I’m still sensitive.” Wonsik hissed, gripping Taekwoon’s waist.

 

“And I’m not?” Taekwoon hissed back, but stopped moving, glancing backward instead at Hongbin. “Bean, are you going to be okay?”

 

Hongbin snickered and shrugged, pressing up to grind his own erection against Taekwoon’s back. “If I try to go in now, I’ll hurt both of you. I can wait a bit. We _both_ know Wonsik can get it back up within moments.”

 

“Hey!” Wonsik protested, frowning a little. But Hongbin was right. Taekwoon was just shifting his weight and it was enough for him to start hardening again. But Taekwoon winced and Wonsik hummed. “I should pull out for a bit. Let hyung recover.”

 

Taekwoon nodded and carefully stood up on shaky thighs, pulling himself off of Wonsik and falling down onto Hongbin’s lap. Taekwoon frowned. “…Everything’s leaking out.”

 

Hongbin laughed and pushed Wonsik up until Wonsik was out of the tub, sitting at the edge of it. “I’ll blow you.” He smiled up at Wonsik and Wonsik heard Taekwoon mutter something about Hongbin’s face again and how it didn’t match what he was saying or doing. Hongbin just laughed and reached over to quickly peck Taekwoon’s lips before settling between Wonsik’s thighs and smiling quirkily up at him before wrapping his lips around the head of Wonsik’s rapidly interested cock.

 

Wonsik pushed his fingers through Hongbin’s tan locks, pushing the hair out of his face. “Damn,” Wonsik hissed, body clenching at the sight of Hongbin’s lips stretched around him. Hongbin held his hips down with a firm hand on both thighs, throat working around Wonsik’s cock as he sank lower and lower. Wonsik _knew_ Hongbin could deepthroat them – he’d done it often enough times, but every time he did it, it made Wonsik’s entire body hot. And not just because his cock was down Hongbin’s throat.

 

Hongbin hummed and made Wonsik’s hips jump, but another hand came over to hold Wonsik’s hips down. Taekwoon looked up at him, his lips set in a determined line. “..Since it’s your birthday.” He said, and Wonsik raised an eyebrow.

 

“Aw, no way.” Hongbin sighed, pulling off of Wonsik. “You _never_ give blowobs.” Before Wonsik could demand what they were talking about, Taekwoon licked kittenishly at Wonsik’s cock and Wonsik’s eyes widened. Taekwoon _never_ gave blowjobs. Hongbin had tried to get him to blow him once and Taekwoon had just walked out of the bedroom, and after that they just hadn’t asked and Taekwoon didn’t seem like he was too keen to give. Hongbin laughed. “That’s _not_ how you give blowjobs. Here.” Hongbin nudged Wonsik’s legs open more so they could both settle in between them and Wonsik was treated to the rare and incredibly arousing sight of both of his lovers settling between his legs. “Open your mouth.”

 

Taekwoon let his lips fall open, but only just barely and Hongbin laughed. “More than that.” Wonsik urged, reaching down to gently take Taekwoon’s chin in his hands. “Just take the tip into your mouth.”

 

Hongbin looked up, stopping Taekwoon. “No, wait. I’ve got a better idea. Let’s give Wonsik a heart attack for his birthday.” Taekwoon and Wonsik both raised their eyebrows, and Hongbin snickered. He tugged Taekwoon over. “Just pretend like it’s food. I don’t want to say lollipop. That’s so tacky. Ice cream, I guess.”

 

“And that’s not tacky?” Taekwoon snorted, but he took another kittenish lick at the shaft, and then, looking up at Wonsik, pressed his tongue flat against the base and dragged his tongue to the top. Wonsik choked on his moan, and then his eyes widened even more when Hongbin joined Taekwoon, dragging his tongue along the other side of Wonsik’s cock.

 

“I’m watching porn.” Wonsik breathed, hips snapping up before Taekwoon caught his hips and pushed him back down. “Really fucking _hot_ porn.”

 

“If you’re about to come, say so. I don’t want to have to work you up again.” Hongbin snickered, glancing up through hooded eyelids and making Wonsik curse again. Hongbin urged Taekwoon to take the tip of Wonsik’s cock into his mouth and he ducked his head to run his tongue along the shaft. Wonsik’s hips tossed again when Taekwoon sucked, his cheeks hollowing as he glanced upward and let Wonsik’s cock go, digging his tongue into the slit.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Wonsik groaned, grabbing a fistful of Taekwoon’s hair. Taekwoon didn’t seem to mind. “You have to back off, I’m gonna come.”

 

Taekwoon gave him a judging look. “…Already?”

 

“Next time when I’m not in too much of a hurry to fuck you, Hongbin and I’ll blow you. And _then_ we can talk about who comes fast or not.” Wonsik pushed his hands under Taekwoon’s arms to lift him up (it was easier with Taekwoon’s weight mostly buoyed by the water) and then deposit him on Hongbin’s lap.

 

Hongbin didn’t waste any time pushing inside. “You’re all opened up.”

 

“From Wonsik.” Taekwoon breathed, wrapping his legs around Hongbin’s waist. Hongbin was pale compared to Wonsik, but Taekwoon was just _pale_ and he made even Hongbin look dark. Wonsik enjoyed the view for a bit, eyes glued onto where Hongbin’s cock was buried inside Taekwoon, and sank back into the hot water. The water made things a little blurry, but he could see Hongbin gripping crescents into Taekwoon’s hips.

 

Wonsik tugged both of them loser and nibbled at Taekwoon’s lips before lining himself up alongside Hongbin and slowly pushing inside. Taekwoon had taken both of them often enough but Hongbin stopped moving, fingers drumming down Taekwoon’s spine and whispering soft nothings Wonsik couldn’t quite make out even though he was so close. “I’m okay.” Taekwoon whispered, squirming on Hongbin’s lap. Wonsik eased his back, coaxing the pale back to arch under his hand to make the position easier.

 

He pushed both of them over until Hongbin’s back was against the wall of the tub and pulled Taekwoon up a little so he could get a better angle in. In the position, Hongbin couldn’t do much, so Wonsik angled himself and thrust in, tearing a groan from Hongbin’s lips and making Taekwoon bite down onto Hongbin’s shoulder. “I thought you were okay,” Wonsik lapped apologetically at Taekwoon’s shoulder.

 

“I _am_.” Taekwoon pushed his hips back as if to prove it and Wonsik smiled, burying his lips into Taekwoon’s shoulder and sucking a hickey into the pale skin there. He set a slow pace for now – none of them were in a hurry. Hongbin reached around Taekwoon to rub his hands on Wonsik’s stomach and Wonsik reached over Taekwoon’s shoulder to press their lips together, open mouthed in a hungry kiss.

 

Taekwoon reached down to where Wonsik and Hongbin had their fingers intertwined, tight on Taekwoon’s waist, and he threaded his fingers in between theirs, fingering tightening rhythmically to match Wonsik’s thrusts inside him. Wonsik buried his mouth back onto Taekwoon’s shoulders when Hongbin fell away from the kiss to suckle dark marks into Taekwoon’s nape instead.

 

Wonsik reached downward to take Taekwoon’s cock into his hands and Taekwoon tightened around both of them, making Hongbin throw his head back and groan. Wonsik quickly reached out to cushion the back of Hongbin’s head so he didn’t crash it on the tiles of the floor outside the tub, and Hongbin squirmed, pushing forward instead so Wonsik was leaning back in the water and Hongbin was taking control of the pace instead.

 

Wonsik braced his free hand on the floor so they weren’t toppling into the water and groaned throatily. It certainly wasn’t the first time they were fucking Taekwoon together, but each and every time he couldn’t get enough of how much tighter Taekwoon was around both of them, not to mention Hongbin’s cock rubbing against his own. Taekwoon’s ankles hung out of the water, raised around Hongbin’s waist, and Wonsik thought about how fucking sexy that was. Taekwoon’s pale legs literally stretched on forever, and Wonsik watched the pink of Taekwoon’s ankles shake in and out of the water according to Hongbin’s pace.

 

“Fuck,” Taekwoon hissed, shaking and tightening impressively around them, and Hongbin let out a choked groan, digging his teeth into Taekwoon’s shoulders and digging his nails into his waist. Wonsik wasn’t much far behind – his hips tossed as he bit into Taekwoon’s opposite shoulder.

 

His post-orgasm bliss was quickly broken when the arm he was using to support all three of their weight buckled under him and they splashed into the water. Hongbin quickly came up and yanked them all out of the water, and Wonsik came up laughing and Taekwoon came up spluttering. “Sorry,” Wonsik laughed. “My arm gave out.”

 

Hongbin burst out laughing and shook the water out of his hair. Wonsik had to grudgingly admit Hongbin was almost offensively good looking even wet, cheeks flushed darkly from sex and the heat of the hot tub. “Well, that was a good way to end things.” He looked down at both Taekwoon and Wonsik, still both sitting in the tub, not to mention Wonsik was still buried inside Taekwoon. “..I think I kind of like looking down at both of you.”

 

Taekwoon snorted and carefully twisted his hips so Wonsik slipped out. He didn’t bother standing, but he did wade away from where they’d all just been. Wonsik didn’t point out that most of the semen was actually inside Taekwoon and he was probably just taking it with him. Taekwoon probably needed the hot water treatment after that. “Don’t get used to it. You’re tiny.”

 

“I’d definitely be one of the tallest if I go anywhere else, all right?” Hongbin snorted, his hands on his hips. “All of you are just too tall. Especially baby Sanghyuk. He’s too tall. And you!” Hongbin stabbed his finger in Wonsik’s direction. “Stop growing.”

 

Taekwoon was nodding sincerely at everything Hongbin had said, looking desperately like he wanted Sanghyuk and Wonsik to stop growing as well. Wonsik just rolled his eyes and waded over, rubbing his cheek on Hongbin’s thigh. Hongbin rolled his eyes and muttered something about being perverted but didn’t push him away. He just dragged Wonsik through the water to where Taekwoon was, nose-deep in the hot water with his eyes closed. “How’s your waist?”

 

“It’s okay right now.” Taekwoon shrugged, not even bothering to open his eyes. “I kind of want to get out of the water but I don’t think I can.”

 

“…. Wonsik, go carry Taekwoon hyung to bed. I’ll empty this thing out and refill it.”

 

“That’s going to take half of forever.”

 

“Well, better get started now-“ Hongbin was cut off by a rapid knocking on their door. He blinked and looked at both of them. “..Stay here.” Wonsik watched him quickly step into Taekwoon’s swim shorts that they’d tossed away. Soon enough, he heard the suite door open and heard what was very unmistakably Jaehwan’s loud voice.

 

“Holy _shit_ , this is nice.” Sanghyuk said, walking into the hot tub area. “When Hongbin-hyung said he was gonna get you guys a suite for Wonsik-hyung a birthday, I didn’t think it would be _this_ nice.” Sanghyuk glanced at both Wonsik and Taekwoon – Taekwoon, who hadn’t even bothered opening his eyes.

 

Hakyeon came soon behind with Hongbin, voice tight with worry. “What would have happened if it _wasn’t_ us? You’ve got sex marks all _over_ your shoulders.”

 

“Relax, hyung.” Hongbin shrugged. “I checked who it was before I opened the door.”

 

Jaehwan followed, laughing loudly. “Hakyeon-hyung, come on. I’d be worried if they weren’t doing anything all this time.” He was holding cake in his hands and he grinned at Wonsik. “Happy birthday, Wonsik! Come on out, let’s take a picture.”

 

Hakyeon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “…The three of you, put towels around you or wear a gown or _something_ first. Are you guys draculas or something?” He turned to toss towels at both Hongbin and Wonsik and turned to Taekwoon, eyebrow raised. “..Woon? What’s wrong?”

 

Taekwoon sighed and raised a pale hand to run through his hair. “…I can’t get up by myself.”


End file.
